Pickle Pan
by EikoWest
Summary: One day, little Gohan finds a gorgeous green faerie being forced to mate with other grotesque creatures. But he doesn't know if he should intervene… or watch and learn? CellP (Cell x Piccolo), MobP (Mob x Piccolo) & HanP (Gohan x Piccolo)(Warning: Microphilia, Voyeurism, Explicit PWP! Hermaphroditic Uke Ero-Piccolo Indulgence. NSFW! Full Warnings Inside.)


**Note:** This is a MA/R-18 story. _Only the first NON-MA/R-18 RATED PART IS POSTED HERE, since FFnet doesn't allow MA-Rated works!_ You may find the complete work on AO3 (Archive Of Our Own) under the same username/pseudonym. Cheers, lovelies!

**Warning/Tags: **Rape/Non-Con, Underage, Porn Without Plot, Gang Rape, Interspecies Sex, Hermaphroditic & Alien Biology, Voyeurism, Oviposition, Microphilia, Miniaturized Characters, Egg Laying, Impregnation, Sexual Torture, Uke Piccolo, Canon Male-Hermaphroditic Piccolo, Hardcore, NSFW, R-18, 飯Ｐ, セルＰ, モブＰ, 腐向け

**Disclaimer:** **Dragon Ball**/**Z**/**GT**/**Xenoverse**/**Super**/etc. belong to their respective owners. I own nothing except this derivative fanwork which I do not profit from.

* * *

Story #26:

**"Pickle Pan"**

* * *

One day, young Gohan, while in a public library, stumbled upon a strange thing.

A green antennae'd being half a size taller than his longest finger (which wasn't so long, he was only five) and a group of other different looking creatures more or less the same size converging upon him. The tiny men –or things- closing in, had an amalgamation of more inhuman features, and though their anatomy was basically similar to humans- apart from their head and limbs they sported other parts like extra limbs, wings, tails, horns, and so on, and they had very extra-terrestrial-looking faces. _What were they exactly?_ Gohan wondered. The first thing that came to mind at seeing the antennae'd being was a pixie or faerie. The rest of them looked more like mutated humanoid-insects or tiny aliens more than anything.

The green pixie hissed and growled menacingly at their approach but after a valiant struggle it was overpowered and pinned down. They held its limbs away from its body as the tallest of the other beings moved in front of it, to which they pulled their captive's legs farther apart to accommodate. This tall creature's body was covered in a thick armour-like layer of speckled green and dirty yellow skin, a long prehensile tail with what looked like a suction at the end, and eggplant-coloured giant cockroach-like wings, only more solid like the hard exoskeleton of a beetle. As it bent down low, its segmented orange beak for a mouth opened, and a long, meaty blue tongue slowly slithered out. Their captive began to struggle even wilder as the slimy appendage reached out towards it, but the creatures only tightened their hold. More than half a dozen against one was certainly overkill to Gohan, but impressively, despite its almost nymph-like slender body, the antennae'd being still managed to give its captors a run for their money.

Gohan was spellbound behind the wall of shelves, absentmindedly adjusting his position from the tiny windows provided by the spaces between the stacked books. The creatures were in one of the lowermost shelves which housed the boring books on demographics and no one ever touched those. His view of what the blue elongated tongue was touching was obscured by the creature's massive wings. All he could see was the antennae'd one's face, which was contorted in what seemed like pain, its breathing growing short and laboured, the purple flush on its cheeks darkening and spreading.

As the mottled creature's hands joined wherever its tongue was in-between their prey's legs, the others began to preoccupy themselves as well. From Gohan's limited vantage point, all he could tell was that they too had begun touching and "tasting" with whatever part of them wasn't holding their prey down. The ones pinning down its shoulders were taking turns rubbing and pinching the being's long erect antennae (as if adjusting it for a frequency or something), all the while their slippery forked tongues pelted and swiped the length of it from base to tip.

Even if he couldn't see everything that was being done, the discomforted sounds of the subdued being alone was doing funny things to Gohan's body. He fidgeted as the more his ears keened to its soft gasps and grunts, the more his shorts felt tighter and more constricted. The more his eyes drank in its parted lips and flushed cheeks, the more he felt oddly enticed. He mentally shook his head in an attempt to un-fog his mind but his body temperature continued to rise and he nearly swooned in a daze. He had never felt anything like he was feeling now and he didn't understand why his body was reacting in such a way to what seemed like such cruel torture. But his efforts to grow a conscience were dashed in an instant as the tallest of the attackers moved back, giving him a clear view of what was previously concealed, and liquid-hot currents shot up his every vein at the sight bared before him.

Gohan was exceptionally knowledgeable in anatomy for someone his age, and due to this, he was instantly able to confirm what his body seemed to have known right away. The roach-winged creature was connected to their captive in what was unmistakably the act of copulating.

* * *

THIS IS ONLY A TRUNCATED VERSION OF THE ACTUAL STORY!

* * *

**THE COMPLETE STORY IS UP & POSTED ON MY AO3 ACCOUNT (USERNAME: MARIEKOWEST).**


End file.
